


I Never Meant to Hurt You

by VarjoRuusu



Series: Black Sails Tumblr Prompts [3]
Category: Black Sails
Genre: AU, I apologize to some people, I may have broken some things, M/M, Post Series, Tumblr Prompt, silverflint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 11:05:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11462289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VarjoRuusu/pseuds/VarjoRuusu
Summary: Tumblr Prompt forhttps://flints-legacy.tumblr.com/Ten years later, Flint finds Silver's Tavern in Bristol and they clear the air. Complete with Porn.





	I Never Meant to Hurt You

**Author's Note:**

> So I feel like I've gotten a little lax in the porn area but hey. I've written so much lately my brain is a bit overloaded, but I enjoyed writing this anyway!

“So..this is what became of 'Long John Silver', Flint said quietly, watching Silver's shoulders stiffen as he recognized the voice behind him.

“Get the fuck out,” Silver said after a minute, not even turning around.

“And what? I spent six months looking for you,” Flint muttered, sliding onto the barstool with ease.

“It's been ten fucking years,” Silver growled, finally turning around to glare at Flint. “What the fuck are you doing here?”

“Where's Madi?” Flint asked instead and Silver's eye twitched, his hand reaching for a bottle of rum that he clearly had every intention of throwing at Flint. The only thing that stopped him was the brawl that suddenly broke out on the other side of the tavern. He glared at Flint, eyes telling him not to move, they weren't done, before he went to break it up.

Flint watched as he effectively broke up the two men throwing punches and threw them both out the front door, shouting at them not to come back. He moved well, easily now that he had a new peg leg, almost unnoticeable except for the loud clunk the wood made against the floor. It certainly seemed better made than the one he'd made do with before, and he hardly limped with it.

“Now, again, what the fuck are you doing here?” Silver asked as he returned to his habitual place behind the bar, no long reaching for something to throw, but instead just glaring at Flint.

“Obviously, I came to talk to you,” Flint deadpanned.

“I've got nothing to say to you,” Silver dismissed, turning his back to Flint again and reaching for a tray of used glasses.

“I came to apologize.”

Silver paused and Flint sighed.

“Could we do this somewhere else?” he asked, glancing around at the three remaining patrons. Silver rolled his eyes, though Flint didn't see, he knew.

“Mack, get them out of here,” he said to the man in the far corner, an old Scotsman who was always the last to leave and generally hustled the last of the patrons out when Silver was ready to close. With a grin, Mack downed his ale and saluted clumsily, easily persuading the other two men to follow him to another tavern and continue drinking. When the door clunked shut behind him Silver shoved the tray on the other side of the counter and turned, crossing his arms as he leaned against the wall.

“Good enough for you?” he asked and Flint fought not to make a snide remark.

“I wanted to apologize for the letter,” he said quietly. “I shouldn't have sent it.”

“You mean the one where you tore me apart for giving your back your fucking _life?_ ” Silver asked with annoyance.

“You left me on a fucking slave plantation,” Flint shouted, finally giving into his simmering anger. To his surprise Silver rolled his eyes.

“How long were you there?” he asked.

“Three days,” Flint admitted.

“See? I knew you wouldn't fucking stay there, I wasn't worried, I wasn't trying to keep you locked up. I half expected you to darken my door long before now,” Silver grumbled, turning to wander around the room picking up empty cups and mostly empty bottles.

“Why are you really here?” he asked, after a long amount of silence.

“I've got nowhere else to go,” Flint said quietly, staring at his hands as the real reason he'd spent six months tracking down John Silver came back into his mind, washing him in pain like it always did.

Silver must had heard the grief in his voice because he set down his armful and came to stand in front of Flint, watching him.

“Thomas is gone,” Flint sighed. “About a year ago. He made me promise I'd fine you.”

“Why?” Silver asked, confused. He'd never even met the man. Flint looked up and their eyes met and suddenly Silver understood. He'd told Thomas everything, everything he'd never said to Silver's face, even though they both knew it had always been there.

“Where's Madi?” Flint asked again, so softly Silver almost didn't hear him.

“Havana, last I knew,” Silver said quietly. “I left shortly after our son was born. She wouldn't come with me, and I couldn't stay.”

“You have a son?” Flint said, tilting his head and Silver shrugged.

“I haven't seen him since he was a month old,” he muttered. “He's her son. I just...helped.”

Flint chuckled, imagining a little dark skinned boy with Silver's eyes and curls running around, an unholy terror.

“I'm sorry,” they said at the exact same time, then chuckled, watching each other tentatively.

“Fuck,” Silver muttered after a moment, surging across the counter and sealing his mouth to Flint's. A moment later Flint's hand was twisted in his hair, dragging him closer as he mouth dropped open, easily deepening the kiss. His tongue dove into Flint's mouth, finally, after so much time, getting a real taste of him as Silver moaned, his hands locking around Flint's neck as he tried to get closer, despite the counter between them.

Flint gave back as good as he got, despite it being obvious just who was in control of the kiss, and when Silver drew away, breathless, Flint's eyes were still closed as he rested their foreheads together.

“Do you want...” Silver asked, not quite able to voice what was in his head. Flint's eyes popped open and he nodded as the green vanished behind blown pupils. Nodding, Silver pulled away and went to bolt the door, before walking past Flint and catching his hand on the way, dragging him up the stairs to the small set of rooms over the tavern where Silver lived.

Flint's coat hit the floor before they'd even made it up the stairs and the hallway was a trail of clothes by the time he pinned Silver against the bedroom door, hands roaming like a starved man as he finally touched to his hearts content. Silver moaned, tugging on Flint's hair, longer now than it had been when they first met and somewhat grey around the temples.

“You didn't come back,” Silver growled against Flint's mouth. “I expected you to come back.”

“I didn't think you wanted me to,” Flint said, hands tugging Silver's shirt over his head and throwing it away as they advanced on the small bed.

“You fucking knew I did,” Silver said harshly, hands gripping Flint's shirt and ripping it right down the middle. “You knew I loved you, you fucking son of a bitch.”

“I never meant to hurt you,” Flint whispered and Silver scoffed.

“You're a fucking liar,” he said.

Flint didn't deny it, and they continued to tear at each other's clothes in silence until they were tumbling onto the bed, too desperate to stop and get their trousers off completely. Silver had his hand wrapped around both of them as be pressed Flint into the bed, their hips jerking against one another with impatience and desperation. There would time for the rest later.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” Silver groaned, his hips jerking as Flint's hand joined his wrapped around them and they both shuddered. It wasn't long before they were both coming, their mouths locked in a harsh kiss as they swallowed each other's groans.

“Jesus,” Silver moaned after he could think again, dragging himself off Flint and collapsing on his back next to the other man. They lay together, panting as they both stared at the dark ceiling.

“Will you stay?” Silver asked quietly.

“I have nowhere else to go,” Flint sighed. “If you'll have me, I'll stay.”

Silver was silent for so long Flint thought he'd fallen asleep.

“Stay,” he whispered in the dark and Flint sighed, nodding as they curled together, disregarding the mess between them and their clothes still tangled around their hips. It could keep until morning.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m on Tumblr [Beneath The Black Sails](http://www.beneaththeblacksails.tumblr.com)


End file.
